Northwest Faerûn
The northwestern part of Faerûn is a region of wilderness, difficult winter weather, orc hordes, and barbarian tribes, this region is generally referred to as "The North". It is a mostly-untamed region that lies between the large Anauroch desert in the east and the expansive Sea of Swords to the west. This area is one of the most popular regions for role-playing campaigns set in Faerûn, and has been the setting for a number of popular computer role-playing games. Regions High Forest :Main article: High Forest A vast, densely-forested region just to the west of the Anauroch desert. These woodlands are home to elves, centaurs, satyrs, wild creatures, and many mysteries. At its southern heart are the towering Star Mounts, from which flows The Unicorn Run to the south to join the River Delimber. Icewind Dale :Main article: Icewind Dale A wild, cold region to the north and west of the Spine of the World mountains, it is sparsely populated and home to hardy people, barbarian tribes, and dangerous wilds. It is the home of the communities known as the Ten Towns. To the west is a sea of ice filled with floating icebergs, known as the Sea of Moving Ice. Savage Frontier :Main article: Savage Frontier A general expression used for the parts of this region not generally covered by other names, it stretches from the edge of the High Moor in the south to the Spine of the World mountain range far to the north. It includes the River Dessarin and its tributaries; several hilly regions and wooded areas, and cold, wind-swept plains. The main trade route through this area is called The Long Road, and it joins several small communities with Waterdeep in the south. To the northeast are the Evermoors, a wide, marshy region home to many trolls. Further north is the site of Mithral Hall. Silver Marches :Main article: Silver Marches This area was formed from a defensive alliance of humans, elves, and dwarves in the mountainous area to the north of the High Forest. At its center is the city of Silverymoon, a place of learning and magic. It also includes the cities of Sundabar, Everlund, and Citadel Adbar. The rugged wilds to the north are home to threatening hordes of orcs. Somewhere in the Underdark beneath this region is the drow city of Menzoberranzan. Sword Coast :Main article: Sword Coast The wild coast north of Waterdeep contains the cities of Luskan and Neverwinter, as well as the dangerous Mere of Dead Men, small mountainous ranges, and the enchanted Neverwinter Woods. The Trade Way road runs along the length of the coast from Luskan to far south of Waterdeep. This barely tamed region is protected by a federation of the northern cities and towns known as the Lords' Alliance. Waterdeep :Main article: Waterdeep This port is the largest city on the coast, with a population of over a million. It is a bustling metropolis with a vibrant economy and many notable sights and characters. Chief among the features are Castle Waterdeep on the mount at the western edge of the city, and the vast Undermountain dungeon located directly underneath. Official Material * [http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/frx/20050428a&pf=true The North accessory download site] * Volo's Guide to the North (zip) * Conflicts in the Far North * Wyrms of the North * The Longsaddle Portal *''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting'', Greenwood, Reynolds, Williams, and Heinsoo, Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *''The North: Guide to the Savage Frontier'', Slade, TSR, 1996. *''The Savage Frontier'', Paul Jaquays, TSR, 1988. *''Waterdeep and the North'', Ed Greenwood, TSR, 1987. External links * History of the North ** The First Flowering ** The Crown Wars ** Recent History of the North ** The Elven Exodus ** The Spread of Humankind ** The Might of Men ** 1368, Year of the Banner ** 1369, Year of the Gauntlet ** Return of the Beast (1367 - ?) ** 1370, Year of the Tankard Category:Locations